choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Anna Koishi
Anna, a character from the Wishful Thinking book, is a campaign manager and one of your love interests. She is first seen in Chapter 2. Appearance Anna has pale skin and long brown hair that is pulled back into a ponytail. She wears a blazer over a pink shirt and has pearl earrings. If you comment that she looks like a power player, Tony adds that he simultaneously admires her and wants her to kick his ass. Personality Publicly, Anna appears polished, calm and polite, and radiates strength and confidence. Chapters [[:Category:Wishful Thinking|'Series']]/[[Wishful Thinking|'Book']]: Wishful Thinking * Chapter 2: On My Mind * Chapter 4: Good Idea * Chapter 5: Don't Think Twice (Mentioned) * Chapter 6: Mind Games * Chapter 8: Birdbrained * Chapter 9: Hold That Thought * Chapter 10: One-Track Mind * Chapter 11: It's Not What You Think * Chapter 12: Second Thoughts (Determinant) * Chapter 13: Mind Over Matter * Chapter 14: Think Again Relationships Your Character Anna is one of your character's love interests. You go backstage to see if she's okay after a bad interview with Ellen and she can tell how much potential you have. You have the option to go to lunch with her in a premium choice. This lunch date improves your romance level with her. Charlie Carmichael He is the gubernatorial candidate for whom Anna works. She transformed him from a fringe candidate to a front runner. His place in the polls increased by sixty-five percent when she joined his campaign. While she was managing a non-profit organization focused on benefits for single mothers, Carmichael sought her out and convinced her to become his campaign manager. In Chapter 10, she comes to your apartment and tells you that she doesn't think Charlie is who he says he is. He started going to donor meetings excluding her from attending, and his "friends", Barbara Ebert and Trey Sheldon, pulled their support from his campaign. She dug around into his donations and discovered that some were untraceable, while an incoming $50000 fund from 'Oasis Unlimited' keeps appearing for the same amount and she cannot get a hold of them through website or phone, and they have no street address. Gallery Other looks AnnaKoishiFullView.png|Full View AnnaKoishiLingerieFullView.png|Lingerie Full View Anna Lingerie.jpg|Lingerie Miscellaneous WT Sneak Peek 2.jpg|Anna on Sneak Peek Trivia *In Chapter 2, she reveals that she spent nine years working in non-profits after she was expelled from her college for a stunt she pulled. **She also reveals that she used to talk her way into various things (R-movies, etc). *She flirts with your character throughout. *In Chapter 4, she mentions that she is in her 20s. *The name Anna is of Hebrew origin and means: Favor, grace, God has favored me with a child. **The surname Koishi is of Japanese origin and means "ancient-bright earth". *In a premium scene in Chapter 6, she reveals her dream job as a kid was "space cowgirl". *She bears a resemblance to Irish Actress Katie McGrath, who most recently portrays Lena Luthor on Supergirl. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Wishful Thinking' Characters Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT